Trátame suavemente
by Schala S
Summary: Después de la muerte de Goku durante la batalla con Cell, Vegeta no es el mismo. Bulma, quien no tiene con él más relación que el hijo que tienen en común, siente la necesidad de indagar. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Vegeta? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ella con él? ¿Qué es lo que ninguno de los dos pareciera terminar de aceptar? One shot! Vegeta x Bulma


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **TRÁTAME SUAVEMENTE**

* * *

—el nacimiento de un sentir—

* * *

Coincidían, al inicio, en una suerte de inmadurez parecida en lo conceptual. La de él por dejar ganar siempre a su orgullo; la de ella por el peso que sus caprichos podían tener en sus decisiones sentimentales. Pero por más imposible que pareciera su unión, de alguna forma se había dado, una distinta a la de otros pero no forzada, tampoco irreal.

En Vegeta y Bulma, el inicio había sido la piel.

Al hacerlo por primera vez, ella no estaba enamorada de él. En ese punto, faltaba tiempo, mucho tiempo, para que algo semejante sucediese en lo más recóndito de sus corazones, la manifestación del sentir que la atara definitivamente, a ella, a esa línea que era esa vida, ese hombre impenetrable como el acero, Vegeta. Ego había chocado contra ego y, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, él estaba encima de ella y ella estaba recibiéndolo en su interior en embestidas desesperadas, las más crudas y vehementes que le había conocido a un hombre. Lástima por Yamcha, que no merecía, luego de tantos años de relación, una traición semejante de su parte, pero Bulma, desgraciadamente, nunca había podido sentirse culpable. ¿Cómo, si era adicta a ese hombre que entraba en ella como una fiera sobre la mesa de su laboratorio?

No, no estaba enamorada de él.

Se acostaron hasta que ella quedó embarazada: la respuesta de Vegeta fue largarse con la nave espacial. Poco le importó a Bulma que él huyera, no obstante: ese hijo era suyo y ni Vegeta ni nadie tenía derecho a opinar. No lo había planeado, pero que sucediera le había llegado demasiado hondo. Cuando nació, supo que nunca amaría más a alguien, que el pequeño Trunks sería el rey de su existencia.

Ni señales de Vegeta, mientras tanto.

Cuando retornó del espacio con el super-saiyajin debajo del brazo, limitó su contacto con Trunks a una mirada examinadora.

—Su poder de pelea es bajo, más terrícola que humano.

—¡¿Y qué esperabas de un bebé?!

Algo cambió en su relación cuando Trunks nació: venían siendo un par de amantes que juntaban sus pieles erráticamente, cada tanto, sin planificaciones ni exageraciones. Se llevaban bien, no podía negarse que pelearse les significaba un excelente entretenimiento, pero lo del sexo no era tan incontrolable y vehemente como, a lo mejor, podía percibirse desde afuera por ser ambos seres de tan innegable sensualidad innata. Eran, según Bulma, más camaradas, más amigos con derecho, que amantes de película dramática. Había habido una infidelidad, momento en el que Bulma seguía siendo novia de Yamcha en los más técnicos términos, pero con tantos años de desgaste a cuestas, sintiéndolo más su amigo que su pareja, terminar con Yamcha había sido, casi, natural.

Ella no había estado bien, ni siquiera le había dicho lo de Vegeta por más que él lo sospechara, pero la existencia de Trunks se encargó de ablandar todo, desde el rencor que Yamcha hubiera podido tenerle por dejarlo hasta su propio corazón. Porque Bulma madre era un ser humano diferente a Bulma no madre; Trunks le había cambiado la vida de principio a fin al hacerle florecer, por primera vez, sentimientos que ella jamás se había conocido en tal magnitud.

El único corazón que Trunks no ablandó fue el de Vegeta.

Nula atención había prestado a Trunks. Desde su nacimiento, apenas si lo había visto de lejos y sin emitir voz. No reaccionaba negativamente, pero sí mantenía silencio: de fondo en cada escena, se limitaba a mantenerse cruzado de brazos y observar con su potente mirada aquello que, en Trunks, materializaba un lazo entre los dos. Así se acostumbró Bulma a relacionarse con él, a verlo de fondo en distintas escenas, ojos atentos, desinterés evidente denotado en las pupilas. A Vegeta no le podía importar menos relacionarse con ellos; si seguía en la Tierra era más por la promesa de una batalla venidera que por afecto.

Era para derrotar a Goku, nada más.

—Esto no significa que esté todo el tiempo conmigo —dijo ella a sus amigos antes de la llegada de los androides, ubicados en las inmediaciones de la isla donde aparecerían.

Esa frase resumía lo desprendida, fría, ocasional relación de camaradas con un hijo en común que los dos tenían.

Al terminar la batalla con Cell, con Goku muerto pero la Tierra a salvo, algo sucedió: Vegeta no volvió a ser el mismo. Más taciturno, una sombra que ya no hacía notar su presencia en la casa, que ya no estaba al fondo de las escenas sino que no estaba en absoluto, Vegeta ya no se quejaba de robots inútiles en su laboratorio, ya no pedía mejoras en el sistema de gravedad de la cámara donde entrenaba, ya ni siquiera se aproximaba desde un punto distante a ella ni a Trunks.

Vegeta y ella, si alguna vez habían llegado a ser amantes en el sentido más clásico del concepto, para la muerte de Goku y Cell ya no lo eran más.

Inicialmente, sin tener sentir por él que le produjera angustia por verlo alejado de ella, Bulma ni se inmutó por su distancia. Concentrada en su hijo y en sus circuitos, no le prestó ninguna atención. Con el correr de las semanas, aun así, comenzó a extrañarse en verdad.

A lo mejor, se decía, la muerte de Goku le había robado cierta inspiración, pues Vegeta se la vivía entrenando con el único fin de derrotar a su rival. A lo mejor, sólo era una etapa de desmotivación aun cuando a ella le costara horrores imaginar algo semejante en Vegeta, que siempre entrenaba, que tenía una envidiable disciplina como guerrero, de horarios estrictos y auto-exigencia constante. No tenía idea de cuánto atinaba; sospechaba que sí lo hacía, porque comprender a Vegeta y sus silencios y sus miradas y su presencia al final de las escenas parecía sencillo para ella, como si ella tuviera instalado un software que sirviera para entender a gente inentendible, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a indagar, no por temer sino por no sentir la empatía suficiente como para hacerlo.

Hasta hoy.

Hoy, está ella como cada día, concentrada en sus circuitos y con Trunks descansando en la cunita que le ha instalado en su laboratorio a fin de tenerlo siempre junto a ella, de conversarle mientras trabajaba, de disfrutar de sus risas y su ceño fruncido marca Vegeta, su padre, aquel con quien ella no comparte absolutamente nada desde hace meses y meses. Casualmente, es el propio Vegeta quien inicia el contacto al ensombrecerle el escritorio por efecto de su sombra.

Al darse la vuelta, Vegeta está como siempre, serio, con los brazos cruzados, y en sus ojos denota un vacío antes rebosante de carácter y orgullo, el mismo que ella le nota desde el final del Cell Game.

—¡Vaya! —exclama Bulma al retornar a su circuito, sonriente, coqueta como ella sola—. Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí. ¿Qué se te ofrece, Vegeta?

Normalmente, en sus erráticos encuentros pasionales, el acto daba inicio con un par de miradas más animales que racionales, reflejos de instinto y no de alguna clase de pedido de autorización, eso después de una espectacular pelea en la cual llegaran a volar circuitos por los aires; ahora, él se mantiene en silencio, haciéndole sombra, serio y con los brazos cruzados, una estatua y no una persona, no ese amante abrumador por lo intenso que ella había conocido.

Extrañada por el silencio y la quietud, Bulma voltea de nuevo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Vegeta? —pregunta.

Mirarlo le basta para extrañarse del todo, más allá de lo superficial.

Al levantarse, Bulma corre la silla hasta abandonarla debajo del escritorio. De cara a Vegeta, lo imita al cruzar los brazos. Frunce el ceño al estudiarlo.

—Mmm —profiere pensando—. ¿Qué pasa, acaso sucede algo?

Él se limita a mirarla fijamente, mirarla con el vacío reinándole en los ojos, un vacío que lejos está de expresar depresión, desconsuelo, desconcierto, amargura; el vacío expresa aburrimiento.

Bulma suspira al notarlo. ¿Acaso la buscaba para…?

—Ya sé que soy irresistible, oye —comenta Bulma, siempre coqueta—, ¿pero no crees que es atrevido venir a pedirme sexo después de tantos meses sin apenas cruzar palabra? Además, a diferencia de cuando sucedía, ahora está Trunks. ¡No creerás que sería capaz de hacerlo aquí con Trunks durmiendo! No sé por quién me tomas, pero…

Ve el gesto de rechazo en el rostro de Vegeta, como un tic que se deja ver no más de un segundo. Él se da media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

—Mujer vulgar… —masculla.

Da tres pasos hacia la puerta mientras Bulma, confundida, intenta entender la situación. Es la primera vez que le ve tener actitud de algo en meses, pero sólo ha sido una chispa, no algo real. Entonces, lo piensa, lo recuerda estos últimos tres meses: mirando televisión, durmiendo, mirando más televisión, sin entrenar ni una vez. A su lado, el vacío en la cama; no más pasión plasmada en ella.

Todo por la batalla.

¿Todo por qué?

—Vegeta…

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Dime, anda: podemos hablar. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Hablar?

—¡Claro! Sabes que no te pediré nada, que no me molesta que no seamos nada siempre y cuando no te vayas muy lejos, pues me gustaría que Trunks te tenga en su vida, pero… —Bulma se permite reír: está más nerviosa de lo que cree—. ¿Sabes?, te he notado raro últimamente, desde lo de Cell. Digo: ya no entrenas y eso es muy raro en un saiyajin, ¿o no? Porque si pienso en cómo era Goku…

Vegeta alcanza la puerta en medio segundo.

—Si vas a hablarme de ese imbécil entonces no me molestes —dice.

Se va.

Bulma, furiosa, pues que la dejen hablando sola no le puede molestar más, se acerca a la cuna: Trunks la mira serio. Ella le acaricia el ceño.

—¿Tú qué crees que le pase, cariño? Tu papá es bien raro.

Por supuesto, el pequeño no le responde, no con coherencia; apenas le balbucea algunos sonidos inconexos moviendo las manos y los pies. Conmovida por él, se pregunta qué le estará tratando de decir con los gestos.

¿Y Vegeta? ¿Qué habrá tratado de decirle al pararse detrás de ella?

Decidida, levanta a Trunks en brazos y lo lleva a su cuarto. Lo pone a dormir tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

—A lo mejor, tu papá necesita decir algo y no tiene cómo, porque es demasiado duro para algunas cosas. ¡Ay, ese orgullo suyo! Espero no lo heredes, mi amor; espero sigas el camino del otro Trunks, ¡tan apuesto y valiente! —le susurra al notarlo dormido al fin.

Lista, se retira del cuarto de su hijo y se encamina al último del eterno pasillo blanco y eterno, aquel que Vegeta ocupa desde su llegada a la Corporación Cápsula. En el exterior, mientras, anochece; nadie está en casa, sólo ellos tres, y los home-robots, y las decenas y decenas de mascotas de su papá.

Es un buen momento para entablar un diálogo con él.

Llega, toca, pero nadie abre. Insiste, murmura un «Vegeta» contra la puerta, toca otra vez.

—¡Si no me respondes entraré de todos modos, Vegeta! ¡Te lo advierto!

La puerta se abre, para su sorpresa. Vegeta, ante ella, ni siquiera la mira; le da la espalda y se sienta en la cama. Bulma, lejos de sentir sus acciones una invitación a intimar de parte de él, entra al cuarto decidida a indagar. Mira hacia atrás al cerrar la puerta, ve la televisión contra la pared, ve que transmite una película de artes marciales de uno de esos actores tan célebres de la parte oriente del planeta.

—¿Nostálgico? —le pregunta a Vegeta de pie junto a la cama.

Vegeta apaga la televisión. Se recuesta boca arriba y mira hacia la ventana erigida ante Bulma, en la pared de enfrente. El anochecer pronuncia cada vez un poco más la oscuridad del cuarto, hace que el blanco de las paredes y las sábanas, incluso de los muebles, luzca más bien gris.

Intrépidamente, Bulma se sienta junto a las piernas de Vegeta.

—Oye, en serio —le dice sin temor en la voz, pues ya hace mucho le ha dejado de temer; le habla como lo haría con Krilin, Goku o incluso Yamcha—. Vegeta, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué dejaste de entrenar? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Él guarda silencio, lo hace por incontables segundos, hasta que habla con su acostumbrada voz ronca, con la antipatía que siempre demarca, o no.

En realidad, Vegeta habla con el mismo vacío que se vislumbra en sus ojos:

—¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

Bulma ríe. Inevitable.

—Pues, no sé, quizá podría ayudarte.

Se miran. En el extrañamiento de él, ella encuentra cierto pudor.

—¡Ay, Vegeta! ¿Por qué me malinterpretas? ¡Soy una dama, que te quede claro! No me refería a lo que estás pensando con la idea de _ayudarte_. —Con aires de superación, Bulma cierra los ojos y levanta la quijada—. Me refería a que…

Vegeta rueda en la cama hasta darle la espalda a ella.

—¡Ah, qué grosero! —se queja ella mirándole la espalda—. ¡Sólo me estaba preocupando por ti! Pero claro, el príncipe de los saiyajin nunca se rebajaría a discutir sus asuntos con una simple muchacha terrícola, ¿no? ¡Pues, para que sepas, yo…!

Se calla abruptamente: Vegeta no sólo no le hace caso; parece dormitar, incluso. Al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera las provocaciones funcionan, esas mismas que antes tanta pasión desataban entre los dos, siente cómo una energía desconocida le sube por el cuerpo.

Siente, al fin.

—Vegeta…

—Déjame en paz.

—T-Tú me buscaste. ¡Tú fuiste a mi laboratorio!

—Y también me fui, así que ya no molestes.

—Pero…

Toca su hombro arrodillada junto a él; Vegeta vira hacia ella violentamente.

—¡Ya déjame en paz!

Ya casi es de noche, apenas ven esbozos del otro, pero a Bulma le basta con eso, con el mero esbozo de la furia de Vegeta, para levantarse de la cama.

—¡Bah! —brama, cansada—. No permitiré que te pases de listo y me trates así. ¡Encima que me preocupo por ti!

Se levanta, da un paso; una mano la frena denotando, sobre su piel, una vehemencia que ella bien reconoce.

Voltea al sentir cómo un escalofrío la recorre: en la oscuridad, jura encontrar al viejo Vegeta, al de la pasión, al de los encuentros erráticos, al que entraba en ella como si no hubiera un mañana, con arrolladora locura, con ímpetu y obsesión.

—No paré jamás de entrenar —dice, y Bulma detecta angustia, una leve pero significativa angustia, en su voz—, ¡estaba seguro de que podía derrotarlo, de que al fin podría saldar deudas con él por atreverse a humillarme de ese modo, pero…!

—¿Te refieres a Cell? —pregunta Bulma sin terminar de comprender.

—¡Me refiero a Kakarotto! —masculla Vegeta al sujetar con más fuerza su brazo, al arrimarla más hacia él. Pegada al pecho de Vegeta, ella siente su aliento acariciándole la piel—. ¡Él se atrevió a humillarme, a salvarme, a traerme aquí, a darme una oportunidad! ¡Lo hizo, y yo me quedé aquí con la promesa de la batalla que él me debía! ¡Me quedé a esperar, pero me aproximé a ti y el chiquillo nació! Y entrené con el Trunks del futuro…

»¡Y Kakarotto se murió!

»El muy imbécil se atrevió a morir, y no sólo murió, sino que se atrevió a humillarme, ¡a cambiarme! ¡Todos ustedes, maldita sea! Todos ustedes me alejan del que fui… ¡Mi única oportunidad era asesinar a Kakarotto, derrotarlo y limpiar así mi orgullo, pero se dejó matar por ese insecto! ¡Se dejó matar y me dejó sin oportunidad de volver a ser el que era!

»¡Kakarotto me ha dejado sin propósitos! Me dejó sin motivaciones, sin un motivo para pelear… Y a esto me reduje, a ser un insecto más, a tener que quedarme aquí y…

Bulma tardará años en entender la magnitud de esas palabras, tardará más de un lustro en comprender la soledad y el desconsuelo del orgullo de Vegeta, roto gracias a Goku, y al corazón que le late dentro del pecho contra su voluntad gracias a todas las personas que influyeron en su vida: el propio Goku, los dos Trunks.

Ella.

Ella, tal vez la primera persona a la que le decía verdades tan hondas, tan enterradas dentro de él, acorazadas por el orgullo que, roto, ya no le permite volver atrás, latiendo dentro del corazón que ya nunca podrá dejar de bombear de este modo, sin ya la crueldad del pasado, sin los nefastos propósitos, sino por el afán de tranquilidad.

Por la idea de vivir una vida llena de paz que, sin más orgullo, ya no sabe cómo no permitirse.

Sin embargo, Bulma logra entender lo suficiente en este punto: comprende que él está solo, que ya no tiene motivos para estar vivo, que sin Goku la lucha ha perdido sentido para él. Entiende que está deprimido, que por eso no habla, que por eso no le discute, que por eso no la provoca, porque no siente nada, porque sin lucha un saiyajin no es distinto a una planta.

—Goku no es el final de la historia, Vegeta —susurra ella, tranquila, determinada a ayudarlo por el sentir que, sin más cavilaciones, se le ha terminado de formar en el corazón—. Tal vez te lleve tiempo, pero aún hay sujetos fuertes en el mundo, ¿o no? Aún puedes pelear como te gusta hacerlo, y tienes en Trunks a alguien a quien, pronto, podrás enseñarle a hacerlo.

»Además, me tienes a mí.

»Me tienes a mí, Vegeta…

Aún, en este punto, no está enamorada de él. No obstante, es este punto aquel en el cual los sentimientos comienzan a florecer.

Es el inicio, para ambos, de lo que sentirán hasta el final.

Atraídos inevitablemente, porque fue la piel el inicio y el trecho que les permitirá llegar a los demás, las bocas se ensamblan de igual forma, desatadas, vehementes. Se abrazan, se desnudan y la cama los recibe después de una brusca caída. Cuando ella lo siente entrar en su cuerpo, sin embargo, entiende que algo es distinto entre los dos, entre esa necesidad de ser uno con violencia y ardor.

Ella necesita otra clase de sensación.

Encima de ella, él se mueve a gran velocidad, con notoria desesperación. Ella lo disfruta, por supuesto, pero no.

—D-Detente… —pide al sujetarle las caderas. Para su sorpresa, él la obedece—. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos distinto esta vez? —sugiere.

»¿Por qué no lo hacemos más despacio, con suavidad?

El cuarto, ya reducido a un conjunto de penumbras, ayuda a la situación: Vegeta, que tiembla dentro y encima de ella, que lo hace por motivos que Bulma tardará años en entender del todo, no responde, no con palabras; responde con caderas obedientes.

Recostado sobre ella, con una mano a cada lado de los hombros de Bulma, ella siente cómo se mueve despacio, muy despacio, como si existiera un mañana, como si este placer que cada uno busca para sí mismo también pudiera ser para el otro, para los dos. Y lo es: abriendo más las piernas, buscando sentirlo en lo más recóndito de su ser no por el placer, sino por la necesidad de sentirse unida a él, Bulma descubre que no, no está enamorada de él, pero todo la empuja a que sí, lo estará.

Y lo hará.

Lo abraza: ha olvidado que quiere gozar, que quiere curarse el aburrimiento, que quiere sentir suya la pasión desgarradora de él; los motivos pasados se destiñen en la oscuridad del cuarto, se despojan del poco significado que solían tener, al tiempo que el nuevo motivo, la compañía, la comprensión, el apoyo que anhela darle a él contra todo y todos, brilla en su corazón.

Sí, lo estará.

El rostro de él ejerce fuerza sobre uno de sus hombros; Bulma hunde los dedos de una mano en su cabello y lo insta a hundirse más, a que el rostro de él se pinte en su piel, a que aquello que lo hace hombre se funda más en lo que a ella mujer. Las dos necesidades de hundimiento tienen el mismo significado, el que brilla, el de la unión emocional de los dos.

Emocional, de los dos, por primera vez en la historia de su relación.

Con las piernas, que rodean la cadera de él, mientras los dedos permanecen en el cabello y las cicatrices de él resplandecen en la oscuridad, Bulma aprieta, lo hace a consciencia, pidiendo más fuerza, más vehemencia en sus ingresos, aunque sin pedir velocidad alguna. Nada quiere sentir, ella, más que la suavidad.

A él en sí.

A lo que, entre los dos, a lo mejor no es tan descabellado imaginar.

Él termina enviciado con el ritmo pautado por ella, fuerte pero lento, suave pero intenso en las sensaciones desatadas. Agitados y pese a que el acto ya no es tal, permanecen de la misma forma, unidos. Antes, recuerda ella sin soltarlo, ni bien terminaban se separaban.

Ahora…

—¿Quieres mudarte a mi cuarto? —pregunta ella con su acostumbrada coquetería.

No recibe respuesta; en el idioma de Vegeta, como bien ha aprendido a leer, eso significa «sí».

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Pasados tantos años desde aquel primer acto donde otra clase de sentir había imperado entre los dos, con una hija más y todo, ella ha podido mejorar aquel software imaginario: Vegeta es un libro para ella, al fin.

Inaccesible por las paredes de orgullo cubriéndole la totalidad del corazón, los ojos ensombrecidos por la ya desaparecida maldad, Vegeta no era alguien a quien se pudiera comprender, no con facilidad. Ella, a pesar de eso, siempre había tenido cierto talento para conseguirlo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, a él ya no le queda nada por decir.

Lo sabe al prever lo que él hace: cuando Trunks le da a Bra en brazos por primera vez, es tanta la felicidad que lo llena que pareciera desbordársele por los poros. Finge que no quiere agarrarla y que lo hace por compromiso al ver que Trunks no lo hacía bien, finge que él sí sabe hacerlo, cuando no tiene idea; finge antipatía, orgullo, frialdad, pero no la siente. Es su forma, la de él, de expresar aquello que siente.

Ha cambiado, lo ha hecho por completo.

Ya no más inexperiencia, esa incapacidad de aceptar que comenzaba a sentir, esa necesidad de culpar a Goku por sentirse humillado; Vegeta, a su lado, al lado de ella y de Trunks y Bra, está en paz.

La suavidad denotada entre temblores en el primer acto sentido entre los dos es, ahora, parte innata de su ser.

Como el amor.

Como su motivo para luchar: Trunks, Bra.

Ella.

La familia que ha formado en la Tierra.

La oportunidad que se ha dado, solo, sin más culpas regadas, de ser feliz.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

* * *

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! De corazón, gracias a todos aquellos que hayan llegado hasta acá._

 _Llego atrasada por un día, pero con todo el amor del mundo:_ _ **Ashril**_ _, es decir_ _ **Dika**_ _, este fic es pura y exclusivamente para vos._

 _Sos una de mis mejores amigas sea dentro o fuera del fandom, una persona sin la cual ya no consigo imaginarme. Quise hacer esto lo mejor posible, proponerme emocionarte por lo menos un poquito con tu pareja favorita, porque te quiero. ¡Te quiero mucho, Dika! Feliz cumpleaños, mi loca linda favorita. :')_

 _Creo que el "Post Cell" es mi periodo favorito para esta pareja, porque es donde las cosas empiezan a salir de otro modo. Es donde pienso que ellos dos se enamoraron. Por eso, quise escribir este primer encuentro íntimo de los dos en el cual pudiera empezar a notarse esto que venía naciendo de algún modo en cada uno, escondido entre otras mil cosas. Espero me haya quedado por lo menos un poco bonito._

 _Gracias_ _ **Esplandian**_ _por darme ánimo, gracias_ _ **Joyce**_ _por las críticas y gracias_ _ **Sofi**_ _por leerme un primer mini-borrador. ¡Genias todas! Gracias también a_ _ **Lizzy**_ _por la foto de portada y a todos aquellos que me compartieron fotos de ellos en el muro de Facebook. ¡Son geniales, sepan que este fic va dedicado a Uds. también!_

 _Para finalizar, comento que nombré este fic en honor a la canción de Soda Stereo. Si son fans de Vegeta y Bulma se las recomiendo mucho, porque creo que se ajusta muy bien a este punto de su relación. Es una canción maravillosa. :')_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
